Sentimientos persistentes
by Sakai Yuji
Summary: Hoy en día nadie sabe aún el por qué Kirito y Asuna se separan en el piso veinticinco. Pero algo sí tenemos presente: esos dos vivieron y tuvieron un sinfín de aventuras como para despertar sentimientos amorosos. En esta historia veremos cómo se siente y lo que hace Kirito después de separarse de su fiel compañera. [Kirito x Asuna]


**Sentimientos persistentes**

Hace un tiempo, en el calabozo del primer piso de este juego conocido como SAO, conocí a una jugadora femenina: las "clases" más raras de encontrar en los juegos MMORPG. Ella al parecer era esgrimista y usaba un estoque como arma principal. Ella era fuerte y hábil, y ejecutaba sus skill con precisión.

Me reuní e hice equipo con ella para apoyar a los demás jugadores que se habían agrupado para derrotar al jefe del primer piso. Hasta este momento, aún no había conocido su identidad, pues siempre tenía una capa roja con la que se cubría.

En la pelea contra el primer jefe, por fin pude ver a Asuna en todo su esplendor. Su belleza estaba fuera de mi imaginación. Ciertamente era muy hermosa, con un largo cabello castaño, y sus ojos avellana brillantes. Todos en la sala quedaron impresionados observándola, incluyéndome.

Luego de que la dura batalla concluyó, me declaré ante todos como un "Beater", así ganándome el odio de todos. Sin embargo, a Asuna no le importó y me siguió. Y, buscando una manera de alejarla, le dije que algún día sería fuerte y poderosa. Que no dude en unirse a un gremio si la invitan. Que los jugadores solitarios tenían sus límites.

Aun así, pese a todo lo que le dije, ella se volvió a juntar conmigo en el piso dos. Volvimos a estar juntos, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, como mejorar su arma, el Wind Fleuret, el cual falló, y ésta se rompió. Asuna se puso muy mal tras perder su preciado estoque, por lo que la consentí, y, por si fuera poco, la ayudé a recuperar su arma. Derrotamos al jefe del segundo piso y avanzamos a la siguiente planta.

Por un momento, estando en el segundo piso, pensé en invitarla a salir... ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Bueno, es linda... y quería estar a su lado, ayudarla y protegerla. Pero solamente fue un sentimiento momentáneo. Ya no pensé más al respecto desde entonces.

Asuna y yo recibimos una propuesta para ser parte de un gremio en el piso tres; y como era de esperarse, rechacé la oferta, ya que, después de todo, soy un jugador solitario. Pero, ¿y qué hay de Asuna?, pensé. Yo fui el que le dije que no dudara en unirse a un gremio si la invitaban. No pensé que ese momento llegaría tan rápido, y me asusté. En verdad no quería separarme de ella; quería seguir estando a su lado.

Sin embargo, Asuna también rechazó la oferta. Por lo que seguiremos juntos, a final de cuentas. Continuaremos apoyando al equipo delantero con nuestro pequeño grupo de dos miembros, los cuales somos Asuna y yo, por supuesto. Por el momento, no tenía ninguna intención de unirme a un gremio, y Asuna también pensaba lo mismo. O eso creo.

Derrotamos al jefe del piso tres y seguimos avanzando, ganando experiencia y subiendo de nivel, juntos.

Nos mantuvimos juntos hasta el piso veinticinco.

Viví y experimenté muchas cosas al lado de esta increíble, poderosa y habilidosa jugadora llamada Asuna. Una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Yo... creo que me encariñé con ella.

A mediados de febrero, en el piso veinticinco, conocimos a un jugador increíblemente fuerte. Su nombre era Eatchcliff. Este jugador reclutó a muchos jugadores y formó el gremio Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre. Para la impresión mía, a todos los jugadores a los que éste invitó, aceptaron con gusto su oferta.

También nos invitó a Asuna y a mí, pero fui un terco y me rehusé. Mas ese no fue el caso con Asuna. Antes de responder, ella me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo. De manera que salimos afuera y charlamos.

Ella me dijo que se uniría a ese gremio; que nuestro pequeño grupo de dos estaba llegando a su límite, dado que el jefe del piso veinticuatro fue muy difícil de vencer. Por supuesto, yo quería decirle que se quedara a mi lado, que la protegería...

Pero, no pude. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y no pude decir lo que en verdad quería decirle. En lugar de eso, respondí con un "está bien", sin mirarla.

Conversamos como diez minutos, y yo no pude ser sincero y confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Tal vez tenía miedo de que Asuna me rechazara. Es decir, ella es realmente hermosa. Seguramente era de una familia ricachona.

Yo me enamoré de ella, pero ¿y qué hay de ella? Estoy seguro de que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, que no me ve de esa manera.

Dormimos juntos por una última vez (en camas separadas, por supuesto).

En la mañana siguiente, ella se despidió de mí con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

Esa fue la la última vez que vi a Asuna... Mi fiel compañera. Mi primer amor (eso creo).

• • • •

Luego de que Asuna se fuera, perdí las ganas de seguir adelante, por lo que me quedé por un tiempo más en los pisos inferiores. Visité los pisos anteriores e hice distintas misiones para pasar el rato...

Había veces en las que me olvidaba que estaba solo, e inconscientemente gritaba "¡rotación!", esperando a que Asuna atacara... Pero ella ya no estaba más conmigo. Fue un poco difícil para mí entenderlo, después de todo. Extrañaba su compañía, su dulce voz, su mirada, sus caprichos, sus reclamos...

En verdad, esta mujer me había atrapado. Me gustaba estar con ella y hacer misiones juntos. Pese a que mi "habilidad de conversación" era cero, mientras estaba con ella fue mejorando poco a poco. Cambié gracias a ella, pero aun así me negaba a entrar a los gremios...

Si no hubiera sido un necio, muy probablemente en estos momentos estaría con ella. Pero... hay algo que no me gusta de ese gremio: su ropa blanca. Yo soy más de usar ropa negra, porque de esa manera mi skill "ocultamiento" tiene más efectividad.

• • • •

Ya hacía dos meses que me había separado de Asuna. Ellos ya habían avanzado dos pisos. A decir verdad, estaban avanzando demasiado lento. Aunque eso quizá se debía a que los jefes y los monstruos de los pisos de arriba eran más agresivos y fuertes que los de abajo.

Con algo de trabajo y determinación logré subir al nivel cuarenta. Con este nivel era suficiente para avanzar sin dificultades por el piso veintiséis y veintisiete, supuse.

Actualmente me encontraba en el piso once, haciendo quién sabe qué. Antes de subir a explorar los pisos superiores, me encontré con un pequeño grupo que estaba siendo atacado por varios monstruos. Me acerqué a ellos y les ayudé.

Tras ese acontecimiento, me invitaron a tomar unas copas en agradecimiento. Seguido de eso, me dijeron si quería ser parte de su pequeño gremio. Y acepté porque ya estaba cansado de estar solo. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para adaptarme a los gremios, pensé.

Me preguntaron mi nivel, a lo que les respondí que era nivel veinte. Les mentí, ya que mi nivel verdadero era cuarenta.

En este gremio había una chica de cabello corto y ojos azules, que le atemorizaban las batallas. Ella era la más débil de todos los miembros, o eso decía el líder. Ella no estaba especializada en batallas, pero se esforzaba por mejorar. Su nombre era Sachi.

Y así, después de un mes de estar con ellos, leí en el "periódico" que el grupo delantero había pasado del piso veintiocho, por lo que avanzaban y desbloqueban el piso veintinueve. Mientras tanto, me mantuve con los chicos del pequeño y débil gremio, ayudándolos a subir de nivel y consiguiendo objetos de los monstruos, para venderlos después a los NPC.

• • • •

Ya pasaron tres meses desde que conocí y me uní al gremio Los Gatos Negros Iluminados por la Luna. De igual manera, ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que me separé de Asuna y del grupo delantero. Según me enteré hace poco, se las arreglaron para pasar al piso treinta y uno. De nuevo, no hubieron bajas.

Hoy, doce de Junio, después de que casi caemos en una trampa en el calabozo del piso veintisiete, mi identidad como Beater, y mi verdadero nivel, que para estos momentos era cincuenta, fueron revelados. Todo esto pasó después de que detuve a los chicos de entrar a un cuarto sospechoso. Ellos me preguntaron que por qué sabía todo eso, por lo que tuve que confesarles quién era en realidad.

Después de este incidente, presentí que ya no era necesario en el gremio; después de todo, había entrado con mentiras. Y mi pensamiento no fue erróneo. Me enteré que, el líder del gremio, Keita, detestaba a los Beta Testers. Con esto era suficiente para saber que ya no encajaba allí.

Salí de la base del gremio y me dirigí al portal de la ciudad para saltar a los pisos superiores. Estaba a punto de irme, pero...

—¡Kirito! —una voz familiar me llamó—. ¡Si tú te vas, yo también iré contigo!

Me sorprendió. Esa voz pertenecía a Sachi. Ella me siguió sólo para decirme eso.

La volteé a ver y, adoptando una actitud fría, le respondí:

—Lo siento, pero no creo que te gustaría estar con un tipo tan arrogante como yo. Así que mejor regresa con tus amigos. Deben estar preocupados por ti.

Creí que se iría, pero no fue así.

—No... ¡No hay manera de que piense así de ti! ¡Kirito...! ¡Me gustas, Kirito! Así que si te vas... ¡yo te seguiré!

Una confesión... No pensé que ella se sintiera de esa forma. En cuanto a mí, yo nunca la vi con otros ojos. Es cierto que me preocupaba por ella, e inclusive llegamos a dormir juntos en algunas ocasiones y a compartir nuestros inventarios; pero pensé que eso lo hacíamos porque éramos amigos cercanos, y que nos entendíamos y nos consentiámos el uno al otro.

Tal parece que ella lo malinterpretó... No, fui yo el que le dio falsas esperanzas.

—Sachi... Lo siento, pero ya he decidido esto. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. Además, hay otra chica de la que me enamoré hace mucho. En estos momentos, he decidido que la iré a ver. Ya no huiré más.

—Ya veo... Y-Yo... entiendo... así que... —No era necesario verla para saber que estaba llorando. Pero, esto es lo mejor. Ella no duraría mucho en los niveles superiores debido a su nivel. Y además... no mentía cuando le dije que había otra mujer que me gustaba.

—Lo siento. Debo irme —concluí.

—Sí... Está bien...

Me acerqué al portal, dije el nombre de la ciudad, me envolvió una luz azul, y desaparecí.

No sentía nada relativo al amor por Sachi. Simplemente me preocupaba, al igual como lo hacían sus amigos. Eso era todo. Además, siempre pensaba en Asuna cuando leía en los periódicos que el grupo delantero había avanzado un piso. Aún... la extrañaba.

Antes de reunirme con ella, primero debo recuperar los días perdidos y subir de nivel. Si Asuna me ve en estos momentos, probablemente se reiría de mí por mi nivel bajo. Seguramente sólo sería un estorbo... Y yo no quiero eso.

—Sólo espera, Asuna. Pronto te alcanzaré.

•

•

•

•

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que me fui del pequeño gremio. Durante estos largos meses subí significativamente de nivel. Subí del nivel cincuenta al nivel sesenta y seis. Y, de acuerdo a la información que le compré a Argo, estoy por un nivel arriba de Asuna. O séase que Asuna en estos momentos es nivel sesenta y cinco. Nada mal, ¿uh?

También, gracias al periódico semanal de Argo, supe que Asuna se había convertido en la subcomandante de Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre. Sinceramente, no sabía si tomar esto para bien o mal. Pero la verdad es que en estos momentos estoy en el piso treinta y ocho, donde actualmente está el grupo delantero y Asuna.

Como dato extra, le compré a Argo información personal de Asuna, cuyo propósito consistía en saber dónde vivía y cuáles misiones estaba haciendo. Sólo ella podría saber ese tipo de cosas sobre los jugadores.

• • • •

Ahora que sabía dónde vivía Asuna, a quien recientemente habían apodado como Destello Veloz, la fui a visitar en la mañana. Me mantenía oculto con mi Skill activado. Yo pensaba seguir a Asuna y esperar a que estuviese sola. Así sería más fácil hablar con ella.

Entonces, ella salió de su casa, y yo, ocultándome con mi Skill, la seguí sigilosamente.

Todo parecía indicar que se dirigía a un campo lleno de monstruos del tipo lagarto. Eso deduje al ver los monstruos delante de mí.

Ella se acercó a éstos con un semblante serio. Desenvainó su estoque, y se lanzó a la batalla con determinación y firmeza. Yo me mantuve en una zona segura, y la observaba desde las sombras. Pero me sentía mal haciendo el papel de un acosador, así que desactivé mi Skill y también me uní a la batalla.

Como era de esperarse, Asuna notó inmediatamente mi presencia. Bueno, eso era lo que esperaba que pasara, de todas maneras.

—¡¿K-Kirito-kun?! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Hola, Asuna —la saludé sonriente, levantando mi mano a la altura de mi hombro.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¿No es obvio? Me aburrí de estar perdiendo el tiempo en los pisos de abajo, así que he venido a echarles una mano con los jefes —dije mientras acababa con un lagarto.

—Ya veo... Eres muy bueno.

—Gracias. Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.

Era muy confortante conversar con Asuna de nuevo. Escuchar su dulce voz, ver sus gestos, ver su largo cabello castaño ondulante y sus lindos ojos avellana... Esto me daba mucha nostalgia.

De repente, tomándome por sorpresa, Asuna me propuso que formáramos un equipo momentáneamente.

—Kirito-kun, ¿quieres hacer equipo conmigo? Sería más fácil así. Además, ha pasado bastante tiempo...

—¡Claro!

No tenía ni idea por qué quería matar a estos reptiles, mas respondí positivamente sin pensarlo dos veces.

El grupo de dos había vuelto.

Asuna no había perdido su toque. Por el contrario, mejoró bastante desde la última vez. Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman Destello Veloz. Su combinación de velocidad y sus Skill de ataque, daban la impresión de como si estuvieras viendo una estrella fugaz, ya que detrás de ella se creaba una colorida estela del mismo color que sus Skill.

• • • •

Tras derrotar a muchos monstruos y reunir varios ítems comunes, Asuna y yo nos regresamos a la ciudad. Me enteré de que cuyos ítems que conseguimos eran para mejorar su actual estoque.

Ella me pidió que la acompañara a la ciudad, y yo acepté complacido. Pensé que Asuna desharía el grupo una vez acabáramos con los monstruos, pero no fue así. Pensé: ¿lo habrá olvidado? La miraba de soslayo mientras caminaba a su lado.

Asuna en el pasado se olvidaba por completo de que estábamos en grupo. Podía caer la noche y ella no se daba cuenta de mi nombre que aparecía por debajo de su barra indicadora de vida. Sin embargo, eso no me molesta. No me siento solo cuando estoy con ella. Y como no nos hemos agregado como amigos, no hay forma de que pueda comunicarme con ella.

 **«Me pregunto qué pensará ella a cerca de eso... ¿Aceptaría...?».**

Mientras pensaba para mis adentros, Asuna me miró y dijo:

—Kirito-kun, ¿quieres comer algo? Perdimos la mitad del día recolectando ítems. Supongo que debes estar hambriento. Yo también lo estoy.

—Claro. Eso suena muy bien —asentí inmediatamente, y luego añadí—: ¿Tú invitarás, no?

—Por supuesto. Aunque... no iremos a un restaurante —respondió con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿Y entonces a dónde piensas ir?

—Tú sólo sígueme. Te va a gustar. Te aseguro que en ningún lugar de Aincrad encontrarás algo igual —aclaró. Su expresión seguía sin cambiar.

No entendía qué era tan divertido para ella, pero los detalles no importaban tanto. Si podíamos estar juntos, es suficiente para mí.

—Si tú lo dices... —musité en un tono bajo.

• • • •

Después de acercarnos a un parque, nos sentamos en una banca y Asuna me dijo "Ahora verás de qué hablo", desconcertándome. Seguidamente procedió a abrir su menú, para después hacer aparecer una cesta en sus piernas. Luego sacó lo que parecía ser un sándwich y me lo entregó.

—Bien, aquí tienes —me dijo sonriente. Ella también tomó uno.

 **«Wow... ¿De verdad es un sándwich?... ¿Esos sándwiches que hay en el mundo real?... Bueno, tiene una buena apariencia, así que debe estar bueno...».**

—¡Oh! ¡Esto es...! —enfaticé sorprendido. Estaba tan bueno que me sorprendió bastante—. Eres muy buena, Asuna —agrego después con una pequeña sonrisa, adulándola.

Ella me observaba de reojo con incertidumbre. Ella responde:

—No realmente. Por el momento sólo puedo hacer cosas simples. Debo subir más mi habilidad de cocina si quiero hacer mejores cosas.

 **«Ah, es verdad... Me había olvidado por completo de que en este mundo virtual todo funciona y se hace con habilidades...».**

—Ah, ya veo... Pero así está bien. ¡Podré disfrutar de estos deliciosos sándwiches!

—¿Quién te has creído pensando así? No creas que voy a estar alimentándote diariamente. Consíguete tu propia comida.

—Oh, vamos... No seas así...

 **«Dijo todo eso haciendo un lindo puchero... Me recuerda a tantos momentos... Ella siempre ha sido así, pero... ¡¿Eh?!».** Algo inesperado me sacó de mis cavilaciones

—¡Jajaja! ¡Debiste ver tu cara, Kirito-kun! —vociferó riéndose—. Sólo bromeaba; no lo decía en serio. Simplemente quería ver la cara que ponías, ¡y fue muy divertido! ¡Jajaja!

 **«Es la primera vez que se ríe tanto... Nunca la había visto así. Tiene una linda sonrisa. Quiero verla así mucho más... Me gustaría ser yo —y sólo yo— el que la haga reír así...».**

Y entonces hablé.

—Asuna, me gustaría que nos hiciéramos amigos. ¿Aceptas?

Para el momento que le dije eso ya le había mandado la solicitud de amistad, por lo que ella debe estar revisando su buzón ahora mismo.

—Hmm... Me parece bien —asintió alegre—. Llevémonos bien, Kirito-kun. Jiji.

 **«¡Aceptó! ¡Y sonrió otra vez!».** —Lo mismo digo, Asuna —le devolví el gesto—. Estaré a su cuidado, subcomandante —agregué con una expresión divertida.

Me embargó una sensación cálida cuando ella aceptó mi solicitud con una sonrisa. Por supuesto, yo estoy enamorado de ella. Me gusta todo de ella. Es hermosa y divertida. En los pisos inferiores siempre me hacía reír con sus acciones. Siempre renegaba y hacía pucheros. Pero también es fuerte, y lucha con los jefes de piso con una gran determinación.

Ella no es sólo una cara bonita. Si se piensa mejor al respecto, es la única chica que está luchando contra los grandes y feroces monstruos del juego. Es por eso que es como una clase de ídolo para los demás, e incluso la llamaron Destello Veloz.

—Bien, debo irme. Me la pasé muy bien hoy. ¿Nos podemos juntar de nuevo mañana? —habló ella.

—Por supuesto. Puedes escribirme los detalles después en un mensaje. Ahora somos amigos; no lo olvides.

—¡N-No lo haré, cielos! ¡No te burles de mí!

—Hmm... Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿debería recordarte que aún estamos en un grupo?

No sé por qué, pero realmente me divierte molestarla con estas cosas tan triviales. Supongo que se ve linda cuando se enoja... Yo así lo creo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es verdad!

Ella siempre es así de olvidadiza. Como dije, podría llegar la noche y no se daría cuenta... Más que molestarla, es simplemente un recordatorio. Bueno, yo lo creo así.

—Bien, entonces, me voy —me despido.

He decidido irme antes de que se agravien más las cosas, como, por ejemplo, que me elimine o me bloquee de su lista de amigos. Eso sería terrible. Creo que debo disculparme por las ocurrencias que dije hoy. Pero eso lo haré más tarde, con un mensaje, claro. O tal vez lo haga mañana. Es mejor hacerlo personalmente, ¿no? Sí, es lo mejor.

... Oh, bueno, lo único que sé es que debo disculparme.

—Mientras tanto, vamos a acabar con unos monstruos... Yo también debería de mejorar mi espada, o mejor aun, crear una nueva.

•

•

•

•

El tiempo siguió avanzando, y finalmente estamos en vísperas de navidad. En todos los pisos está cayendo nieve. Además, he oído de muchos jugadores que habrá un evento único en el piso treinta y cinco. Dicen que estará un jefe de evento y que estará dando un objeto muy raro: un cristal de resurrección. Éstos son muy comunes en todos los juegos MMORPG, pero por alguna razón el creador del juego decidió no incluir ninguno en este juego... Claro, porque se trata claramente de un juego mortal. Aquí, si mueres, también lo haces en el mundo real. Es por eso que muchos decidieron dejar sus espadas y vivir pacíficamente. Algunos son herreros; otros, cocineros, pescadores, etc. Este mundo virtual no es solamente un juego. Si te lo propones, puedes vivir una vida normal, sin peleas y sin temor a morir.

Para este momento ya soy nivel setenta y uno, y Asuna setenta. Han pasado tres meses, por lo que ya hemos avanzado bastante. Hace un par de días logramos derrotar al jefe del piso cuarenta y nueve, así pasando consecuentemente al piso cincuenta. Debido a este gran logro, hubo una gran fiesta en el ya dicho piso. Todo el que quisiera asistir era bienvenido. Y bueno... yo participé únicamente para pasar el tiempo con Asuna.

Por otro lado, he decidido que voy a derrotar al jefe del evento. Sin embargo, he escuchado que es fuerte, y que incluso a los jugadores de nivel alto les ha dado problemas... Aun así, quiero hacerlo. No me pregunten por qué. Ya lo pensé demasiado. Bueno, no sé... Tal vez me sea útil más adelante el ítem. O tal vez no. Quizás se lo regale a Asuna para navidad.

No importa cómo se mire, es un ítem súper raro, así que su precio debe estar por las nubes. Asuna bien podría venderlo y conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero.

El problema es... que el jefe sólo se mostrará una vez ante cada jugador. Es decir, que el único ítem raro que éste soltará, sólo uno de entre todos los jugadores que derroten al dicho monstruo se lo podrá quedar. Espero ser yo el afortunado... Aún no sé muy bien qué podría regalarle a Asuna...

—Lo que sea. ¡Allá vamos! ¡Ahh! —doy un grito de guerra antes de entrar al escenario de batalla, en donde supuestamente debería de encontrar al jefe del evento.

 **«Pero quién sabe... Su lugar de aparición varía. Espero que en verdad esté aquí...».**

—...

»Hmm... No se ve nada...

»Ugh... Esto no es bueno...

»¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!

»¡Lo encontré!

• • • •

—Uff.. —suspiré después de que la batalla terminó, exhausto—. ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Casi muero... Espero que Asuna nunca se llegue a enterar de esto... Conociéndola, ¡si ella llegase a saberlo...! —Un extraño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ante ese pensamiento—. Pero, al final, tengo el ítem —sonrío satisfecho.

• • • •

Hoy, veinticuatro de diciembre, he quedado de verme con Asuna en un determinado lugar. Bueno, ella dijo que quería darme algo... Me pregunto qué será. Ah, y yo también, en respuesta, le dije que quería darle algo.

—Y aquí estoy... Aunque no veo a Asuna por ningún lado. Espero que no tarde mucho.

Por fortuna no tuve que esperar tanto. Ella llegó al lugar diez minutos después. Y... Y traía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo que nunca antes había visto... Le queda muy bien. Demasiado bien. Ella realmente es hermosa. Y viéndola así me hace pensar que así es como debe de ser en el mundo real.

Ella se acercó y me dijo:

—Siento haberme tardado. ¿Esperaste bastante?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo también acabo de llegar —respondo serenamente.

—Ya veo. Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Observándola, trato sonreír y estar alegre, para después decir lo siguiente con gran alborozo:

—¡Feliz navidad, Asuna!

Ella también me dedica una tierna sonrisa, y con sus ojos cerrados, me dice con su agradable voz:

—¡Feliz navidad, Kirito-kun!

Ella es así de simple cuando está conmigo. Si está conmigo, ella puede sonreír y comportarse como una persona normal. Bueno, eso creo. No sé realmente si es así sólo conmigo... Aunque yo quiero creer que sí.

Después de hablar un poco e intercambiar regalos, nos despedimos y nos regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas. La verdad, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella..., pero eso no es posible. Al menos no por ahora. Pero quizás, más adelante... posiblemente...

Sonrío como un tonto ante ese pensamiento.

Bueno, no debería de tardar tanto para que reciba un mensaje de ella, pidiéndome una explicación acerca del insólito ítem que le di...

—Hablando de eso... —susurro para mí mismo—. Me pregunto qué me habrá dado. Vamos a ver...

Con un simple ademán abro mi inventario, y lo que encuentro adentro es...

—Guantes... ¡Y de una clase épica que me favorecen bastante como espadachín...! ¡Es justo lo que quería!

Y así, paulatinamente, la noche transcurrió. Además, extrañamente, no recibí ni un mensaje de Asuna. Seguramente me sermoneará mañana, pensé, para después quedarme dormido.

•

•

•

•

Han pasado tres meses. Últimamente Asuna ha estado actuando de una manera implacable con todos los miembros del grupo delantero. Precisamente hoy planeábamos cómo derrotar al jefe del piso cincuenta y seis, pero no me gustó su manera de pensar y tuve una pequeña riña con ella. Podrá ser linda y todo, pero creo que el poder se le ha subido demasiado a la cabeza.

Cabe decir que no me he unido al gremio donde está Asuna. Simplemente los ayudo sin ser parte de éste. Aun así, tengo que obedecer las órdenes de los superiores cuando nos organizamos para invadir las salas de los jefes.

La conozco. Tengo bien claro que no puedo contradecirla cuando decide hacer algo con tesón. Ella quizá será agradable y simpática cuando estamos solos y hacemos algunas misiones juntos..., pero cuando se trata de derrotar a los jefes y de organizar al equipo delantero, se transforma en una dictadora sin escrúpulos.

Llegando a este punto, ya no sé cuál sea su verdadera naturaleza en el mundo real.

En este momento me encuentro esperándola cerca de la entrada del calabozo del piso cincuenta y siete para ir a derrotar unos cuantos monstruos. Ella me lo ordenó, así que no me quedó de otra que venir. Al principio me negué refunfuñando, pensando que seríamos varios, pero ella me aclaró que sólo seríamos nosotros dos. Y pese a que aún estaba enojado por su manera de actuar y pensar, acepté su propuesta a regañadientes.

No pasó mucho para que apareciera. Desde mi posición pude divisarla a lo lejos que se acercaba a gran velocidad, haciéndose digna de reconocer como la única e inigualable Destello Veloz. En cuestión de segundos llegó hasta donde estaba.

¡Perdón por llegar tarde! —se disculpó una vez llegó, aparentando estar algo cansada—. El líder del gremio dijo que quería hablar conmigo y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Vine lo más rápido que pude. De verdad lo siento.

Ni siquiera me inmuté ante su presencia. Sólo la observé con desdén.

—No te preocupes. No tengo mucho de haber llegado, de cualquier forma —respondí sin muchas ganas—. ¿Podemos entrar ya? —inquirí dándome la vuelta, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada del calabozo.

—Espera, Kirito-kun —habló desde atrás intentando detenerme—. Sigues enojado por lo que dije en la reunión anterior, ¿verdad?

Como era de esperar, ella percibió rápidamente que algo me molestaba después de hablarle en ese tono. Yo me detuve y la volteé a ver, para después decirle:

—Sí, algo así. Pero lo que más me molesta es que no escuches lo que los demás tienen que decir. Sólo piensas por ti misma y no dejas que los otros jugadores se expresen.

—Eso es... porque me preocupa la seguridad de todos. No me gusta que hayan bajas cuando están bajo mi mando. Debo ser dura con ellos para que entiendan.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero...

—Sin peros —me interrumpió—. Ahora entremos —ordenó empezando a hacerse camino hacia la entrada del calabozo. Pasó a mi lado y me dejó atrás con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Esa mujer...! ¡No escucha nada! —grité enfadado, para después dirigirme al calabozo dando resoplidos.

• • • •

Una vez adentro, dejamos a un lado nuestras indiferencias y nos pusimos en marcha, así derrotando a todos los monstruos que encontrábamos en nuestro camino. De pronto llegamos a una zona segura y Asuna sugirió que tomáramos un descanso. Me pareció una buena idea y asentí.

—Buen trabajo. ¿Te parece bien si comemos aquí? —dijo, y luego, con un sutil movimiento de su mano accedió a su menú para después hacer aparecer una canasta con comida en sus manos.

No pude evitar sorprenderme en demasía al ver la canasta frente a mis ojos. Por un momento me olvidé de todo y sonreí alegre, para después manifestar:

—¡Woah! ¡Eso se ve muy bien! ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Ella también sonrió antes de contestar.

—Sip. Quítate los guantes para comer, por favor.

Ni siquiera respondí, sino que accedí a mi inventario rápidamente y desequipé los guantes que traía puesto —que por cierto eran los mismos que me había regalado Asuna—.

Ella me dio un sándwich y, sin titubear, le di una mordida. Su sabor... Sin duda alguna que ella mejoraba su receta. Lo extraño de todo esto es que como si nada me he olvidado de mi rabieta... Y ese parece ser el mismo caso con Asuna, pues no me ha reclamado nada desde que nos sentamos a comer.

—¡Está muy bueno! ¡Esto es lo mejor de Aincrad! —comenté haciéndole saber que me gustó.

—Eso me alegra —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Espero que con esto puedas perdonarme por mi comportamiento en la reunión.

—Eso ya no importa. Además, enojarme contigo no solucionará nada —declaré mientras le daba la última mordida a mi sándwich.

Es verdad. ¿Qué me sacaba con estar enojado? No es como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Si alguien tiene la culpa, ese debe ser el creador del juego. Asuna es sólo una jugadora como cualquier otra que teme por su vida. Nadie quiere morir, por supuesto.

—No, tienes razón. —Aquí hizo una breve pausa para ofrecerme otro sándwich, el cual acepté con gusto. Luego prosiguió—: De hecho, para eso me llamó el comandante. Fue una larga plática con respecto a las quejas que recibimos en el gremio de todos los jugadores que están en contra de mis decisiones. Creo que me tocará ser más blanda con ellos para amenizar un poco las cosas.

Me sorprendió que dijera todo aquello con un aire animoso. No se veía para nada desanimada.

—Ya veo... —dije sin mucho interés—. Eso los alegrará.

—Bueno, ¿continuamos? ¿O regresamos? Lo único que queda es encontrar la ubicación del jefe —preguntó observándome interesada.

—Uh, no lo sé... Aunque por mí está bien si seguimos.

—No, es muy peligroso. Mejor regresemos. Después vendremos con el equipo delantero a buscarlo y derrotarlo.

Como siempre, sus decisiones son certeras. Y sí, ella tenía toda la razón. Los jefes de este juego no se deben tomar a la ligera. Por lo que asentí, nos movimos y salimos del calabozo.

En mi interior me sentía mal por haber estado enojado con Asuna en los últimos días. Quería pedirle perdón por la forma desdeñosa con que la había tratado el día de hoy, antes de decirnos adiós.

—Asuna —llamé su atención—, quiero pedirte perdón por la manera que me comporté hoy contigo. Estaba enojado por pequeñeces y te hice pasar un mal rato de seguro...

—No te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa que denotaba alegría—. Me divertí estando contigo. ¿Podemos hacer algo parecido otro día?

—Sí, claro. Cuando tú quieras —respondí sin vacilar—.

—Gracias —agradeció feliz.

»Bueno, aquí nos separamos —informó—. Nos vemos mañana. No hagas nada peligroso, ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió con una mirada penetrante

—No lo haré. No te preocupes.

—Bien. Hasta pronto, Kirito-kun —se despidió con un amable gesto.

—Sí. Adiós, Asuna.

La observé caminar hacia el portal de la ciudad, para después decir el nombre de una ciudad y desaparecer.

Mientras tanto, yo me quedé pensando en todo lo sucedido.

 **«"Me divertí estando contigo". —Esas palabras volvieron a sonar en mi mente—. A lo mejor lo hizo adrede y esta invitación fue como una cita indirecta... ¿Será posible...? No, no lo creo. Pero si fue así, realmente le di una mala impresión... ¡Soy un tonto! E incluso hasta preparó esos deliciosos sándwiches que tanto me gustan... Pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo?...».**

—Ah~ —suspiré—. No conseguiré nada con esos pensamientos contradictorios —dije para mí mismo, desanimado—. Mejor iré a ver si hago una misión para perder el tiempo.

Y así, me puse en marcha, ignorando todos mis demás pensamientos.

•

•

•

•

Ha pasado un año desde que me reencontré con Asuna en el piso treinta y ocho. He vivido un sinfín de aventuras junto a esta ávida mujer. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el calabozo del primer piso hasta la fecha de hoy, ya son casi dos años que tenemos de conocernos.

Hace unos días estuve cerca de morir por enfrentarme a un jefe muy poderoso y violento: el The Gleam Eyes. Aunque, siendo sincero, no me arrepiento de la barbaridad que hice. Al menos me servía de consuelo saber que iba a morir protegiendo a Asuna. Sin embargo, esta aventura me hizo abrir los ojos, y me di cuenta de que no siempre estaría a su lado. Si más adelante me pasara algo desafortunado y muriera... No quería ni pensarlo, pero era posible.

Pensaba que tenía que confesarme a la corta o a la larga, si no quería tener remordimientos cuando llegara mi hora. No sé qué es lo que piensa Asuna sobre mí, y tampoco sé cómo tomará mi confesión... Pero lo voy a hacer. Yo lo he decidido. Si me acepta, bien; si no, bien. Y si me deja en la "Friendzone", bien. Todo suena bien para mí.

Si bien pensaba con ese desatino, he decidido esperar el momento y el lugar indicado para confesarle lo que siento por ella... Aunque puede que me arrepienta después.

Debido a que usé una habilidad rara y única para derrotar al jefe del piso setenta y cuatro, el líder del gremio de Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre me retó a un duelo. Pero la verdadera razón de este enfrentamiento no era la habilidad en sí, sino Asuna. Resulta que ella quería abandonar el gremio para agruparse conmigo. Eso me confesó después que derroté al gigantesco monstruo.

Desde luego, ése es otro preciado momento para mí. Pese a que casi muero, Asuna estaba a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos. Ella se me lanzó de la nada y empezó a llorar en mi hombro, diciéndome que había actuado como un tonto al intentar pelear yo solo contra un jefe muy poderoso. Y tal vez tenía razón. Quizá haya sido un tonto; pero si hice esa hazaña fue únicamente por ella. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese maldito monstruo acabara con nuestras vidas. No con la vida de ella.

Al final, perdí la contienda contra Eatchclif, y en consecuencia tuve que unirme al gremio al que pertenece Asuna de acuerdo a lo prometido.

Empero esto no estaba mal, pensé. Por lo menos ahora podré estar más cerca de Asuna. Lo único que me molestaba de este gremio era su ropa blanca... Exactamente por esto fue que me negué unirme a este gremio en el pasado. Pero si podía estar con Asuna, el color de la vestimenta era lo de menos.

Quería pensar que, una vez estuviera en el gremio, ya no tendría que preocuparme por las demás cosas irrelevantes. Pero no fue así. Más bien, era lo contrario. Ahora que estaba más cerca, ella me preguntaba cosas sobre mi vida y se me hacía muy difícil responder.

Cuando apenas había ingresado y me estaba acostumbrando al cambio de apariencia, llegó a mi cuarto y me pidió que le dijera por qué no me gustaban los gremios. No sé si estuvo bien o no contarle que casi ocasiono la muerte de todos los miembros de un pequeño gremio al que pertenecí hace mucho. Pero ella me lo pidió con un rostro suplicante que me fue imposible resistir...

Asuna, tras escuchar todo, se acercó y me miró fijamente muy de cerca. Por un momento creí que me iba a besar. No obstante, sólo me abrazó para confortarme, diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Que ella no moriría. Que ella sería la que me protegería.

Me preguntaba si podía aprovechar este súbito momento para confesarle mis sentimientos. Estuve cerca de envolverla cariñosamente en mis brazos y decirle todo. Aunque, luego de pensar y analizar la situación en un lapso muy rápido, me di cuenta que aún no era el momento para eso.

Sabía que si me precipitaba en un momento como este, lo echaría todo a perder. Y eso era lo último que quería.

• • • •

Pronto llegó mi primera misión como nuevo miembro de la hermandad. Consistía en una prueba de valor en un calabozo de las plantas inferiores para ver mis reacciones y mi comportamiento en las batallas. Así es como se decidiría mi lugar en la hermandad.

Asuna se mostró renuente y protestó diciendo que yo era muy fuerte, que no necesitaba nada de eso. Bueno, considerando que estábamos teniendo nuestro momento a solas para platicar plácidamente, tenía sus razones para reaccionar así. A mí también me hubiera gustado seguir platicando con ella, pero no fue posible.

Más después me enteraría que otro miembro se uniría a la misión. El otro era Kuradeel, un antiguo guardaespaldas de Asuna que le fue asignado por el comandante. Este tipo la acosaba demasiado en el pasado. Así que, un día, justamente antes de ir al calabozo setenta y cuatro junto a Asuna, lo reté a un duelo para que la dejara de molestar.

Me inquietaba su presencia. Me preocupaba que pudiera vengarse de alguna manera por haberlo dejado en ridículo aquel día. Después deseché ese pensamiento, pues no iba a estar solo. Otro jugador de alto nive del mismo gremio estaría a cargo de la misión, así que no hay forma de que ese sujeto hiciera algo imprudente.

Eso pensaba, pero... Me mantendré en alerta por si acaso. Soy más fuerte y poderoso que él, de todas formas.

• • • •

Ya estando cerca de la entrada del calabozo, el que estaba a cargo de la misión sugirió que tomáramos un pequeño descanso para comer.

GRAVE ERROR.

Este maldito había envenenado el agua para que nos causara parálisis. Pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando me vine a dar cuenta de ello. Ahora nos encontrábamos totalmente inmóviles debido al efecto de la parálisis, mi compañero y yo.

Lo sabía; me descuidé. Pero ¿quién iba a pensar que el agua estaría envenenada? ¡Maldición! El muy desgraciado se había salido con la suya...

Supe que mi momento final estaba muy cerca cuando vi desaparecer frente a mis ojos al otro miembro del gremio. Estaba muerto. Y yo seguía bajo los efectos de la parálisis. Cómo me arrepentía de haber entregado todos mis cristales. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que expirara el efecto.

Y entonces...

...me atravesó con su espada. Mi barra de vida empezó a descender muy rápido con cada corte que me provocaba.

Cuando mi barra de vida entró en un punto crítico, lo único que pasó por mi mente fue Asuna. Lamentaba mucho no poder confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Sólo me quedaba esperar que me pudiera perdonar por haberla dejado sola. Sí... Ya no estaría más a su lado. Ya no la vería nunca más...

Mi vista empezó a nublarse y me preparaba para desaparecer, pero... ¡Zas! ¡Ahí estaba ella, Asuna! Impactó como si de un rayo se tratase contra el maldito de Kuradeel y lo mandó a volar lejos.

—¡Curar! —exclamó con una voz temblorosa al mismo tiempo que usaba un cristal de salud en mí. Lucía tremendamente cansada después de recorrer tanto y llegar hasta aquí.

Mi barra de vida se restauró de golpe.

No tenía idea de cómo se enteró de lo que sucedía, pero eso no importa. Lo único que importa es que está aquí, que llegó a tiempo, que me salvó de la muerte.

—¡Lo logré! Lo logré... Llegué a tiempo... Estás vivo, ¿verdad, Kirito-kun? —preguntó agitada.

—Sí, estoy vivo... —respondí no muy seguro. La verdad, no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo. A lo mejor todo esto era como una rara especie de alucinación y realmente haya muerto... Pero quería creer que Asuna me había salvado, y que en verdad estaba vivo.

—Espera aquí. Terminaré rápido con esto —declaró dirigiendo su atención hacia Kuradeel. Se acercó con un semblante solemne hasta donde estaba él, y lo atacó sin titubear con una ráfaga de Skill continuos.

La barra de vida de éste ya estaba en rojo y ella seguía atacándolo sin parar. Ella hizo el ademán de darle el último golpe, pero lo perdonó, pensando que ya no le quedaban alientos para seguir luchando. Asuna se equivocó, y éste aprovechó la oportunidad para mandar a volar su estoque con un movimiento ingenioso, desarmándola y dejándola expuesta a cualquier ataque sin poder hacer nada para defenderse o contraatacar.

Él estaba dispuesto a atacarla, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Me moví rápido y con mi mano intercepté su ataque. Luego, furioso, activé un Skill y lo ataqué con mi puño, con todas mis fuerzas, ocasionando que su barra de vida llegara a cero, para después desaparecer —no sin antes llamarme asesino—.

Por fin había terminado todo.

Caí exhausto al suelo sin poder creer aún en todo lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo es que una sencilla misión se había convertido en algo tan peligroso?... Y pensar que un tipo como él estaba siempre cerca de Asuna...

Hablando de Asuna... Se lo voy a decir, aquí y ahora. Estuve tan cerca de desaparecer sin decirle antes que la amo... No quiero que suceda algo así de nuevo. Ya tuve suficiente. Estoy cansado de este maldito juego. Lo único que me motiva para seguir adelante es ella. Prometo que terminaré este juego y la sacaré de aquí, sea como sea. Sin importar lo que suceda.

—Lo siento... —escuché de repente su dulce voz—. Esto es mi culpa, ¿cierto? —la escuché decir de nuevo.

 **«Algo no está bien con ella. ¿Está llorando? Puedo oír sus sollozos»** , pensé internamente.

Me volteé para verla y me di cuenta que efectivamente estaba llorando. —Asuna...

—Yo... no... te molestaré... de nuevo... —articuló con dificultad. Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran más que evidentes.

 **«¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Este es el momento que he estado esperando!»** , pensé decidido.

Tal vez esté mal aprovecharme de la situación, pero... Se lo diré. No con palabras, sino en el idioma del amor: con un beso.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y fui acercando mi rostro al de ella sin vacilar. Sus labios rojos y carnosos creaban un magnetismo con los míos; sentía que me llamaban.

Cuando estaba a tan sólo cinco centímetros de sus labios, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, para después sentir que nuestros labios se unían.

Es una sensación muy agradable. Tanto que me sorprendió cuán real se siente a pesar de que sólo estamos en un mundo virtual. Se siente muy bien. Sus labios son muy suaves.

Nunca he besado a alguien en mi vida, pero... Esto definitivamente es real. Algo dentro de mí me hace creer que se trata de algo muy real.

Ella forcejeó unas cuantas veces, pero luego se tranquilizó y se dejó llevar también. ¿Eso significaba que me había aceptado?... Espero que no me dé una cachetada después de esto...

El momento efímero duró sólo diez segundos. Después, nos separamos. Las lágrimas de Asuna cesaron. Se miraba muy linda con la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

Seguidamente, agaché mi cabeza y hablé con sinceridad:

—Mi vida te pertenece, Asuna. Así que úsala como te plazca. Permanezcamos juntos hasta el último momento.

Y ahí está mi confesión. ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado? Es cierto que no usé palabras muy románticas, pero todo se lo dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

No quería verla. Sentía que si la veía me iba a rechazar... ¡Y no quiero eso! El tiempo avanzaba increíblemente lento para mí. Pensaba: «¡Di algo! ¡Tu silencio me mata!». Pero entonces...

—Yo... Yo también te protegeré. Te protegeré por siempre.

...su respuesta llegó. Mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Ahora que todo está claro, levanté la vista y la miré. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía cómo. Así que, sin pensar demasiado, le dije:

—Esta noche... quiero quedarme contigo...

Yo sólo quería estar con ella, hablar con ella, comer con ella, disfrutar de su deliciosa comida, reírnos de las ocurrencias que dijéramos... También me gustaría dormir con ella, pero no creo que acepte hacer algo así...

Ella respondió con un simple "Um".

A continuación sacó dos cristales de teletransportación. Me entregó uno y dijo:

—Deberíamos de irnos.

Asentí y contesté con un sencillo "Ha".

Activamos los cristales, gritamos al unísono el nombre de la ciudad a la que queríamos ir (Selmburg), nos rodeó una luz azul, y desaparecimos.

• • • •

Esa noche, cuando estábamos cenando, un enorme silencio reinaba en la casa de Asuna. Entonces, de repente, ella se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la pared. Ahí había un pequeño botón que encendía y apagaba la luz de la cocina. Ella lo presionó y, por consiguiente, las luces se apagaron. Aunque el lugar no quedó del todo oscuro.

Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué estará pensando?, me pregunté. Pero pronto se aclararían mis dudas, de una manera muy sugestiva.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho; suspiró; parpadeó, y con su otra mano accedió a su menú. Para el momento siguiente, ella se había despojado de su ropa. Únicamente se dejó su ropa interior.

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando contemplé a Asuna semi-desnuda frente a mí. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba estupefacto observándola.

—N-No mires hacia acá...

Aunque dijera eso, me era imposible no ver. Ella realmente es muy hermosa. Y justo ahora lo es aun más, como si eso fuera posible.

—Kirito-kun, quítate la ropa también. Siento vergüenza de ser la única que está así —declaró en un tono ansioso.

Me sobresalté después de oír su petición inverosímil. Me parecía mentira escuchar algo de esa índole viniendo de ella.

... Todo parecía indicar que ella había malinterpretado mis palabras. Era mi culpa por no haberme explicado de una manera más concreta en ese momento.

Ahora tenía que aclarar el malentendido.

—No, bueno... Yo sólo quería estar junto contigo en la misma habitación. Eso era todo...

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir después, pero aun así quise decírselo. No estaba bien que me aprovechara de su "inocencia" y continuara con esto hasta el final... Aunque una parte de mí sí lo deseara.

—T-T-To... ¡Tonto! —vociferó a la misma vez que su mano resplandecía de un color rosado. Señal de que había activado un Skill.

Así de enojada estaba. Si esto iba a ser así, mejor me hubiese quedado callado..., pensé.

Asuna se dirigió hacia mí a una gran velocidad. Sabía que estaba perdido, que en cualquier momento arremetería contra mí con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero... Como pude, logré detener su ataque agarrándola de la muñeca. Ella forcejeó gritando "¡Suéltame!" repetidas veces. Y yo le gritaba "¡Cálmate!" repetidamente, también.

Al final terminamos cayendo al piso de tanto forcejeo. Sólo así se calmó. Ella se puso a llorar después de eso.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ahora ya no me podré casar!

«Casar...». Esa palabra resonó en mi mente. «Casarnos...». Sonreí para mis adentros ante ese pensamiento.

Por supuesto, en este juego es posible casarse. Incluso es posible tener relaciones sexuales con otro (a) jugador (a) si se desactiva el "Ethic Code". Eso lo sé porque una vez me lo dijo Argo en forma de burla, refiriéndose a Asuna y a mí. Su imaginación no tiene límites; siempre anda diciendo disparates.

Viendo a Asuna así me hizo reiterar lo que había dicho. En un principio sólo quería estar con ella; sin embargo, ahora la deseaba. Si ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¿por qué no seguir?, pensé.

—Asuna... quiero hacerlo...

Ella agrandó los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Empero luego me sonrió tiernamente y asintió diciendo "Está bien".

Nos acercamos, cerramos los ojos y nuestros labios se acoplaron, así fundiéndonos en un profundo beso.

El apasionado beso duró treinta segundos. Luego, nos separamos. Y así, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, ella dijo:

—Sigamos en la cama...

Asentí. Por lo que nos pusimos de pie, nos tomamos de las manos y nos fuimos para la habitación de Asuna.

• • • •

Todo había pasado. Ahora éramos uno solo en cuerpo y alma. Asuna era mía en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pensar de esa manera me provocaba una felicidad y alegría inmensa.

Terminamos totalmente agotados después de la "acción", por lo que nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta. A eso como a las diez de la noche, desperté; me puse algo de ropa y reflexioné sobre todo lo que habíamos hecho mientras la observaba dormir tranquilamente. Dado que estaba con la piel expuesta, cogí una sábana blanca que tenía a la vista y la cubrí con ella.

Y observándola, me puse a pensar en varias cosas sobre ella.

 **«En verdad es hermosa. Parece un ángel. Su cabello también es muy lindo. Me pregunto si será un color natural o si se lo habrá teñido con algún ítem... Tiene unos pechos voluptuosos. Tanto que me sorprendió. Es decir, realmente no se notan mucho con la vestimenta que lleva puesta siempre. Y... Se sintió tan bien hacerlo con ella.**

 **Para ambos fue nuestra primera vez. Aun así, nos la ingeniamos para avanzar y llegar hasta el final. Fue increíble. Es una sensación muy agradable.**

 **Y ahora está durmiendo tan tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación. Me pregunto qué estará soñando...».**

Ante ese último pensamiento, toqué su mejilla con mi dedo índice. Y despertó.

Me mostró una sonrisa angelical que nunca antes había visto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —me disculpé observándola fijamente.

—Estuve soñando un poco con mi viejo mundo. Es extraño... Parecía tan real que llegué a pensar que todo lo que había sucedido contigo en Aincrad fue sólo un sueño. Tenía tanto miedo... Me alegra de que no haya sido un sueño —manifestó en un tono dulce y en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

Me percaté de que con esas palabras se estaba contradiciendo a sí misma, ya que una vez me dijo que quería regresar. Eso fue cuando ella me invitó a su casa y nos comimos el ítem clase S que había atrapado en esa ocasión. Ése es otro preciado momento para mí, por supuesto.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, me atreví a preguntar:

—¿No quieres regresar?

—Sí quiero, pero... No quiero perder el tiempo que he pasado aquí. Estos dos años son muy importantes para mí.

No la puedo culpar por pensar así, porque yo también pienso igual. Por una parte quiero regresar, pero por otra, quiero quedarme. Al igual que ella, estos dos años que he vivido en este mundo significan mucho para mí. Y la única razón por que quiero permanecer en este lugar es ella.

En este espacio virtual puedo verla, hablar y estar con ella. En el mundo real estoy seguro de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad si intentara acercarme a una mujer tan bella y fina como lo es Asuna. Es por eso que siempre que pueda estar con ella, lo apreciaré mucho. He llegado a pensar que si hubiese conocido a Asuna en el mundo real, ésta ni me hablaría.

La realidad es cruel. En ese sentido, creo que prefiero vivir en un juego a que en mi verdadero mundo. Si aquí puedo ser un héroe y tener a una maravillosa chica como Asuna, entonces me quedo en Aincrad.

—Oye, Kirito-kun —llamó mi atención mientras se levantaba de la cama para después quedarse sentada y observarme. Con la sábana blanca cubrió su cuerpo, y siguió diciendo—: ¿Podemos dejar la línea delantera por un tiempo? Por alguna razón, siento como si algo malo fuese a suceder. Quizás es que estoy un poco cansada.

—Tienes razón. Yo también estoy cansado —asentí haciéndole saber que yo también me encontraba en las mismas.

Ahora que sabía que Asuna sentía lo mismo por mí, no quería hacer nada más que estar a su lado. No quería separarme de ella. Quería disfrutar cada hora, minuto y segundo estando en su compañía. Quería vivir pacíficamente y dedicarme de lleno a cualquier otra cosa que no sean las batallas contra los jefes del juego.

... Estaba cansado de todo eso. Y al parecer Asuna también pensaba lo mismo.

Viendo a través de la amplia ventana de la habitación, me di cuenta de algo. Era algo que ella había dicho con anterioridad, y que desde entonces ha estado haciendo eco en mi mente.

En realidad, sí hay una forma para que podamos vivir de esa manera. Al menos por un tiempo. Y esos serían... nuestros días dorados, disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel.

Así es. Sólo casándonos podríamos vivir sin preocupaciones. De eso me di cuenta.

Y entonces, con esa firme convicción, hablé:

—En el área suroeste del piso veintidós, hay una pequeña aldea rodeada de bosques y lagos. Vayamos juntos a vivir allá. Y... —realicé una breve pausa para pensar en lo que estaba por decir. Pero luego, estando totalmente seguro que esto era lo que quería, declaré—: Casémonos.

... Mi segunda confesión. Estaba muy sorprendido de cuán lejos había llegado con Asuna en tan sólo un día. Sinceramente, nunca creí que algún día le propondría matrimonio. Y esto solamente era posible en este mundo, dado que casarse es bastante simple y fácil.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar su respuesta.

 **«¿Aceptará? —me pregunté mentalmente—. Tal vez sea demasiado para ella... Después de todo, todavía es una niña. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? ¿Será de mi edad? Es algo que no había pensado antes, pero... ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! ¡Está sonriendo! Eso quiere decir que...».**

—¡Sí! —exclamó muy feliz, y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

Una vez más, ella aceptó feliz mis sentimientos. Sentí un gran gozo cuando respondió positivamente. Nuestros sentimientos y amor son mutuos. Ahora estoy seguro de ello.

Al instante, en un arrebato de felicidad, me acerqué a Asuna, susurré su nombre y capturé con viveza sus exquisitos labios. Ella, como tal, correspondió el efusivo gesto con el mismo ímpetu.

Dejé de besarla y, viéndola a los ojos, le dije:

—Asuna, quiero hacerlo de nuevo contigo.

Ella se sorprendió, pero luego, con una ligera sonrisa, respondió:

—Está bien. Te amo, Kirito-kun.

No me hice esperar más e inicié a besar su cuello, dejando mi saliva por todos lados. Y seguidamente hice a un lado la sábana para poder bajar hasta sus exuberantes pechos. Esto ya lo había hecho anteriormente, pero sus pechos me seguían maravillando. En verdad son grandes y muy, muy suaves. Me incita a seguir degustando de ellos. Y así lo hice hasta saciarme. Ella gemía fuerte a causa del placer que le proporcionaba.

De nueva cuenta regresé a posesionar esos labios que tanto me fascinan. Introducí mi lengua en su cavidad y ella me recibió cariñosamente con la suya. Se sentía muy bien besarse de este modo.

Me tocó pedir su consentimiento para poder bajar hasta la parte que la hace mujer. Realmente no tenía el valor de hacerlo sin preguntar antes, a pesar de que Asuna ya era mía. Sentía como si estuviera abusando de ella si me apresuraba de esa forma.

Empero pronto obtuve la ansiada respuesta, dándome a entender que podía continuar. Por lo que descendí hasta ese lugar íntimo y me puse a jugar un poco, así metiendo mis dedos en su interior. Asuna no paraba de gemir; estaba demasiado mojada.

De pronto, me reprochó por mis acciones y me dijo que ya no lo soportaba más; que me deseaba. Entendiendo sus palabras, asentí, y coloqué mi miembro en la entrada de su intimidad, para después introducirme dentro de ella lentamente. Es una sensación única. Su calidez y sus líquidos hacen que mi miembro estalle de placer. Podía sentir cómo nos volvíamos una sola persona —por segunda vez—.

Entonces, no pudiéndolo soportar más, comencé a moverme a un ritmo lento. En medio del vaivén aprovechaba para besarla y masajear sus pechos. Y, conforme el tiempo pasaba, las embestidas se hacían más rápidas, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos rogaran por más. Los gemidos de los dos se mezclaban y nos llamábamos entre sí al sentir que estábamos cerca del final.

—¡Asuna...!

—¡Kirito-kun...!

Y llegamos al clímax. Por segunda vez y en el mismo día, Asuna era mía nuevamente. Me siento muy feliz de hacer todo esto con ella. Ver sus expresiones, escuchar sus gemidos, ver su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, deleitarme con sus labios, disfrutar de sus besos... Todo eso me hace tan feliz. Me alegro de ser yo el que pueda estar con ella de esta forma. Y pensar que todo esto sucedió a causa de un malentendido...

Cuando todo acabó, me acosté al lado de Asuna y la observé. Ella también me miraba atentamente.

—Kirito-kun, estoy cansada... Creo que me dormiré —pronunció, y después cerró sus ojos.

—Que descanses —susurré audiblemente al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente.

—Gracias —agradeció sin abrir sus párpados.

Viéndola así me doy cuenta que de verdad es muy linda. Nunca pensé que algún día conocería y estaría con una chica tan maravillosa como ella. Aunque tuviéramos que regresar a nuestro mundo al terminar este juego, la buscaría por todos los rincones del planeta hasta encontrarla. Porque estoy seguro que ella es única en un millón. Que como ella no hay dos.

Tomé la sábana y la cubrí para que no se sintiera avergonzada por estar desnuda. Y, en vista que no tenía nada más que hacer, me acomodé a gusto, me cubrí con la misma sábana, cerré mis ojos, y me quedé dormido.

• • • •

Al día siguiente, fuimos a visitar al comandante Eatchclif, para hablar de todo lo que ocurrió con Kuradeel en aquella misión catastrófica, y, máxime, de nuestra decisión de retirarnos del gremio por un tiempo. Lo primero lo comprendió y dijo que informaría a los demás miembros de la situación. Pero para lo segundo preguntó el motivo. No obstante, Asuna habló y la convicción de sus palabras, diciendo que comenzaba a dudar de Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre, hizo que éste entendiera.

Una vez obtuvimos la aprobación, nos fuimos al piso veintidós a buscar la dichosa aldea que mencioné anteriormente.

Conocí este lugar poco después de separarme de Asuna haciendo una Quest. En ese tiempo hice muchas misiones secundarias para conseguir Skill extras, Coll (el dinero de Aincrad) y experiencia. Y, si no mal recuerdo, "esa casa" todavía debe estar allí...

Poco después llegamos al lugar. Y tras vivir muchas desventuras, compramos la casa. Nos costó un ojo de la cara; no nos quedó ni un centavo. Pero, sin duda alguna, valió la pena. Este será nuestro hogar de ahora en más.

Ahora que teníamos los días libres y una casa para convivir, sólo restaba una cosa...

Y con eso en mente, hablé firmemente:

—Asuna, cásate conmigo.

Frente a Asuna apareció una ventana en la que solicitaba su aceptación para poder casarnos. Ella me miró con unos ojos brillosos y mencionó mi nombre denotando asombro y confusión. Pero luego sonrió y asintió, diciendo:

—Sí. Acepto. —Y presionó el botón [Yes].

En nuestros dedos aparecieron dos alianzas como signo de nuestra unión marital. Esto era muy conveniente, ya que no me había acordado de comprar el anillo que le iba a dar.

Para el momento siguiente, después de contemplar los anillos y de sonreír el uno al otro, nos besamos apasionadamente. Nos besábamos a placer una y otra vez.

Poco después entramos a nuestra casa. Y para mi sorpresa, era más grande de lo que me había imaginado. Era perfecto, y tenía todos los lujos que podía desear: una amplia cocina, un comedor, camas, sofás, sillas, un baño, etc. Asuna también estaba encantada con la adquisición.

Y lo más llamativo de este lugar... Podemos disfrutar de un hermoso panorama desde el balcón, en donde se observa un lago cristalino, árboles, montañas y el cielo azul, creando un contraste único.

—¡Qué hermosa vista! —exclamó Asuna maravillada al contemplar el lugar.

Me acerqué a ella y le dije que no se fuera a caer por acercarse demasiado. Ella sólo me volteó a ver y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Compramos una linda casa —dijo en un tono suave—. Podemos vivir en paz aquí.

Mientras Asuna decía eso, yo me dedicaba a observar el nítido paisaje y asimismo pensamientos etéreos rondaban por mi mente. Me preguntaba que si todo esto que estoy viviendo con Asuna sólo está ocurriendo en este mundo. O sea, que nuestra relación no existe en el otro mundo. Que allá somos completamente unos desconocidos.

Asuna se percató que algo me pasaba al notar que tenía la mirada perdida, y, preocupada, preguntó:

—¿Kirito-kun? ¿Qué sucede?

—Oye, Asuna. ¿Nuestra relación sólo existe en este mundo?

Al parecer, mis palabras la molestaron, ya que me miró enojada y asimismo sentenció:

—Esa pregunta me molesta, Kirito-kun. A pesar de que es en un mundo virtual, mis sentimientos son reales.

Tendría que haberme conformado sólo con eso, pero no era lo suficientemente convincente para tranquilizarme, e inconscientemente hice un gesto que manifestaba incertidumbre. Y ella, en un intento de calmar mis inquietudes, extendió sus brazos y posó sus manos en mis mejillas. Luego, con una sonrisa, continúo diciendo:

—He aprendido una cosa estando aquí. Tenemos que continuar hasta el final sin rendirnos.

»Si logramos regresar al mundo real, te encontraré de nuevo, y me enamoraré de ti de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue besarme. Y regresando a la realidad, obvié todo lo demás y me dispuse a disfrutar del momento íntimo con mi ahora esposa.

 **«Así está bien —me dije internamente—. Ya no necesito escuchar nada más. Sus palabras son honestas. Si ella lo dice, entonces puedo estar seguro que así será. Me alegra que piense igual que yo. Porque yo también haría hasta lo imposible para encontrarme con ella en el mundo real».**

—Gracias, Asuna —musité en medio de los besos (que para estos momentos ya habían subido de nivel)—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Kirito-kun. Siempre te amaré.

—¡Bien! —grité decidido, y cargué a Asuna cual príncipe sujetando en sus brazos a su amada princesa.

—¡¿K-Kirito-kun?! —exclamó sorprendida por mi gesto impulsivo.

—Perdón por sorprenderte —articulé observándola fijamente, sonriendo—. Simplemente me dieron ganas de hacer esto al pensar que ahora estamos casados.

Ella se asió a mí, así rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Luego me regaló una dulce sonrisa, para después acercar su cara y besarme.

Era una linda escena de los dos besándonos acarameladamente.

En un momento trascendental como este, pensamientos lascivos cruzan por mi mente. No puedo evitarlo. Ahora que estamos casados, tarde o temprano tendremos que consumar el matrimonio. Y mis pensamientos se avivan al sentir a Asuna en mis brazos, degustando de sus labios y su boca...

—Oye, Asuna —llamo su atención dejándola de besar para mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Hagámoslo. Consumamos nuestro matrimonio ahora mismo.

—Kirito-kun... —pronunció sonrojada—. Bien... Hagámoslo.

Asentí, y así en mis brazos la llevé hasta nuestra habitación, y la deposité en la cama con delicadeza. Luego desactivamos el "Ethic Code", nos deshicimos de nuestra ropa, y una vez más, nos entregamos al amor ávidamente.

Esto no ha terminado ni está cerca de ser el final. Como dijo ella: incluso si terminamos el juego y regresamos al mundo real, nos encontraremos nuevamente, y nos enamoraremos de nuevo. Así que no importa lo que venga. La fuerza del destino actuará y nos volverá a unir, así como ya lo hizo en este mundo.

Nuestros sentimientos seguirán persistiendo.

 **FIN**

•

•

•

•

 **Siempre me he preguntado que por qué éstos se separan en el piso veinticinco. Después de tanto pensar y buscar, y, al no encontrar nada, decidí que escribiría una historia relacionada con el porqué de su separación. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué pasó o qué causó que tomaran caminos distintos; pero yo quiero pensar que fue por una propuesta para unirse a un gremio. Y cual mejor que el mismísimo Los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre.**

 **Además, como lo habrán notado, en esta historia no muere Sachi ni ningún otro miembro del gremio al que Kirito perteneció en el pasado (ya saben cuál es; no hay necesidad de nombrarlo). Esto lo hice intencionalmente para demostrar que Kirito nunca llegó a sentir algo relativo al amor por ella. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Jajaja.**

 **También cambié algunas escenas del anime, como, por ejemplo, el jefe del evento especial que sale en el capítulo tres, al igual como la parte en que es navidad y Kirito se enfrenta contra éste para conseguir el raro ítem de resurrección para revivir a Sachi. Pues aquí es diferente, porque Kirito quiere el ítem únicamente para regalárselo a Asuna. :D**

 **Oh, y el reencuentro... Siendo sincero, eso lo hice al azar. Aunque al final me quedó muy bien. Bueno, yo lo creo así. Jeje.**

 **Lo que no es al azar es la parte de la casa. Todo eso, incluyendo el casamiento de ellos, se puede apreciar en unos capítulos especiales de la novela ligera (16.6. Así como existe el capítulo 16.5, también hay un capítulo 16.6, y aquí se ve cuando compran la casa y se casan). C:**

 **Como sea. Aquí está la historia. Espero que les sea de su agrado. Y si es así, agreguen a favoritos y comenten. Ya sean tomatazos o felicitaciones, serán bienvenidos. ¡Sus comentarios me dan ánimos y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo!**

 **¡Amo a esta pareja como no tienen idea! Me siento muy feliz al escribir algo para este hermoso Fandom nuevamente. Y espero poder seguir escribiendo más historias de Kazuto/Kirito y Asuna en el futuro. n.n**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **#KiriAsuFOREVER.**

 **Sayounara.**


End file.
